golden opportunity
by kyelmarsh
Summary: this is the Ani fallow up to my last zatch bell fanfic and i must give thanks to invader izzy for helping me with this.  raided M for a resone if you don't like shota rape imprisonment or other then don't reed.  its also a family one but it dose not say s
1. the split

the split.

Yeah I can't give out much about this chapter but I can tell you my good friend XxInvaderXIzzyxX helped out a lot she's why I could get it up so soon enjoy and thank you Izzy.

[Zeon's POV]

It was dark and we were still in that small, dark, damp room. It smelled of sperm and sweat. It filled my nose and it soiled it. I worried I worried for our escape, I worried, for our conditions, I worry for my brother, my happiness, I worried for my love, Zatch. He'd break down in the middle of the night a few times and I had to coax him back to sleep. Yeah sure he was stronger with the twins and got over it faster, but Ani was no shit. He was 100x harder, 100x crueler, and 100x bigger. He shows no type of pity or mercy. He just does it for his own personal pleasure.

I look down at Zatch's form. He was crying in his sleep. I gently bend down and kiss his forehead making his face change back to it's normal serene-like face. I smile at it. The dark room isn't as dark as it was before as a light slowly arose from the shadows. It's Ani and he looks like he's back for more.

The only thing I get to think is Oh Shit!

"Why hello. How is my favorite pet doing today?" Ani asked me with a wicked smile on and he knelt down with me to eye level.

"Oh I'm doing just fine you except for the fact that it's cold damp oh and lets not forget I'm tied the fuck up, but you want to know the funny thing if it weren't because of you I might be aroused" I told him sarcastically with a hint of cockiness.

"Oh come on I'm not that bad am I," Ani asked me as he put a hand on my hip and I swear to god if these damn power restraining cuffs weren't on me I would punch him right in his shitty grin face with all I had.

"You know I'm not scared of you in fact I know that your weak, I mean come on the only reason you beat us was by luck, and then instead of having a proper battle you take us and lock us up. Your just a weak little-" but I wasn't able to finish what I was saying before he slapped me nearly across the room.

"Weak am I? You have no idea how strong I am, and the only reason you're strong is because of Gash... in fact." Ani said with a scold changing to a smile, he went over and picked up Gash and the last I saw was Gash waking up and screaming my name before he and Ani disappeared in to the darkness and I slammed my hands to the ground in defeat... but not for long.

[Gash's POV]

He picked me up and slumped me over his shoulder. I was scared. I became more terrified each foot I got away from Zeno. I screamed his name, but that was to no avail and he was tied up and bounded by the chains that held him back. Soon we turn a corner and I can no longer see my savior, my source for happiness. Ani then unlocks a metal door with a big bed in the middle.

He throws my body atop it. The bed was warm and the sheets were silky. They were purple with an abstract art on it. I look up and I see Ani pacing towards me. Once he got within reach of the bed he knelt down towards my level and looked straight in my eyes he could see the fear of which my eyes kept prisoner, " Yeah we're going to have a lot of fun tonight!" He said sneakily as he gripped my lower leg, slowly making his way towards my crotch area. I backed up a little so he wouldn't touch me, "Don't touch me," I say lowly enough for him to hear, but still at a low altitude.

"Aw come on Gash don't be like you're brother cooperate with me." he said is a sick kind of way. I still backed up. He then crawled with me. We crawled until I hit the head board. Which was the perfect oppertunity for him to come upon me and grab my leg pulling me closer, "Zeno doesn't have to know."He reassured. I was very uncomfortable.

He then chuckled loudly as he unbuckled his pants and let them fall to his bended knees. I feared. I feared more in my life then ever. Once he got his pants and underware down.

"Now Gash I don't want to hurt you to much so you better loosen up." He told me as he took his hand and placed it on my left hip and used his other hand to lift up my right leg.

"No please don't?" I pleaded with him but he just kept smiling and placed his 10 in cock at my hole and now there was nothing I could do I hated this felling of helplessness.

"Now I must tell you this will hurt a lot." Ani told me right before he shoved half of his length straight up me and I screamend in pain from the entry.

"Now, now calm down or I'll never be able to get the rest in." He said smiling and now grabbing my hand above my head and twisting my left nipple.

"You know you like it!" He kept telling me as he kept shoving himself in to me. The only time I stopped moving is when he finally did it, he had split me. He split my hole, and just like I believed he could he shoved the rest in and thrust himself over and over putting me in mind numbing pain.

"AH! PLEASE STOP! I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" I screamed out, but he was unfazed. He just sped up and went deeper and harder.

"Oh yes you can. Come on your stronger then that!" He told me but I was balling under him and then in a flash of white pain he twisted my nipple until it was bleeding also.

"Now for the finisher." Ani said as he went for the other nipple.

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE FUCK BAG!" I heard a familiar voice. I looked to my left and through my tears I saw Zeon jump up and kick Ani off me, but how did he get out of his chains and cuffs?


	2. the fall

the fall.

...

[Zeon pov]

"What where am i ... wheres Gash" i said holding my head as I looked around and found my self suronded by rocks and sticks I seemed to be in a cave. "Gash where are you!" i yelled out trying to sit up from the pile of leavs I was laying on but soon felt a sharp sering pain in my left leg and it all came back to me in a flash.

{Zeon's flash back to a fuw hours ago}

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE FUCK BAG!" i yelled as i ran over and i kicked the evil mamodo Ani off of my brother Gash the small blond mamodo. soon after kicking Ani insted of attakeing again sinse i knew that would get me killed i grabbed Gash and ran for our lives. im not to sure what Gash was saying but he seemed to be somewhat happy i dont know if it was from seeing me or from me saveing him but im glad he's happy.

"zaker" i yelled holding my hand out to a locked reinforced door at the end of the long hallway my and Gash were in but nothing happed. "what the hell in the demon world we should... wait were not in the demon world" I proclamed with a look on my face that seemed to be a cross betwean anger and fear.

"thats right now be good boys and go back to your cell before i get really mad" said Ani as he appeared behind the two mamodo from the shadows.

"fuck you!" I yelled looking around and seeing the windows not knowing how high up I was I jumped out the window and saw I was falling at least 25 to 30 feet with Gash on his back.

{back to now}

"oh ya i stoped our fall entirly with my left leg and i blacked out so where am i know i know im nowere near Ani i dont fell his presints" i said ignoring the mind numming pain in my leg I set myself up by putting my back agenst the cave wall soon after I heared foot steps from out side the cave to where I could see lots of sand and water along with blinding sun light whitch I had not seen in about 3 weeks.

As the soft sound of feet shifting in sand got louder my body stiffend up untel I saw it was Gash holding two coconuts in his hands and wereing a skirt made of plants and no shirt. soon looking over my self I saw i was also wereing simmler to what he was but the plants were a bit lighter.

"oh my god Zeon you're finaly awake" said Gash setting down the coconuts and walking towrds me about to touch me but stoped right before his fingers grazed my cheek. "you are awake right im not haveing another dream of vishine right" said Gash as tears started to form in his eyes.

seeing my little borther cry is not realy on my to do list so i quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him on me. "yes im awake now dont cry" i said kindly wipeing a single fallen tear from his cheek before he hugged me.

im still not sure what happend but i dont want to ask Gash just yet so ill wait. "hay Gash how long have i been out anyway" i asked as he got off me and reched for the coconuts.

"oh about a day or two dont you remamber ... oh ya you blacked out well after you jumped out the window and shaterd almost every bone in you're leg Ani looked out the window so i grabbed you're body and went in to the water keeping us both aflote untel i got in to a current and found a log after a bit of driffting i woke up hear but you haddent so i broght us hear and made a little home" said Gash so much for not asking i dident even need to.

at the word home my mind imedeintly flashed to Kiyomaro and Dufox i wonder what there doing.

[Dufox pov]

it had been a long time since Ani had take Gash and Zeon from me and Kiyo we both knew they were still in the human world me becuss i had my eye's and my lover Kiyo and i qout him "i can fell it in my bown heart and soul" and he hasent been the same sence they were taken iv tryed to find them sevrle times but Ani must have put up some kind of barrier becuss evry time i look for them my vishin gose totaly black.

"Dufox" said Kiyo as he was sitting at his chair with his head in his hands.

I got up and walked over to him and put my hands on his shoulders and he looked up at me blankly with his eye's the same as mine.

"yes my love?" i asked him looking in his eye's i knew the ansere already...

"we'ev found them"

[Gash pov]

i knew i had to do alot of work to do with Zeon now able to get up on his feet not that he hasent been trying but he needs time to heal. i wonder how long i can keep him down oh well i have to get back soon or he will try to get back up i need to bring this fruit back now.

"Hay Zeon im back so you better be on you're ass and not you're feet!" i yelled to my brother as i was aproching the cave. what i expeckted to see was Zeon franticly trying to sit down without hurting him self but when i got in he was asleep.

"oh he's so cute when he sleeps" i said walking forward and brushing some of his silver/white hair out of his eyes before laying a kiss on his cheek and his fruit by his side.

"sleep tight my prince" i said as i got up and went out side to eat after all it was a butifull day out side i was starting to like this deserted platform of sand, sea, and woods. yet i still yurned for home it was nice to be in a paradice with my love but still there's something missing.

"i hope you're ok kiyo" i said finnishing off my bannana and looking to the sky and then i saw it.

"Gash!" yelled Kiyo from a helacopter and as i saw his face i knew he had been worrying for weeks which made sence seeing as thats how long we had been gone. ... however just as our salvashin came from the sky our destruckshin came from the shadows of the cave holding a struglind Zeon by the hair and mouth.

"hello Kiyo, Dufox, Gash im glad you're all hear if i had to wait one more day for them to show up i would have just givein up and captrued you then and there. but now i get to do soumthing even better i get to kill off you're book owners in frount of you're eye's. now Kyayo!" said Ani the darkness master and out from the darkness steped out his book reader Kyayo he had long dark hair and wore all white.

"dioga shidoouru rans" and from Ani's hand shout out a missile of pure darknees that locked on to the helacopter and as it exploded Zeon used his free mouth to screem for Dufox before wisting him self around from his hair and kicking Ani with his good leg and landing on his hands using them to push over to me and balanced on his right leg.

"you basterd you killed him" said Zeon as he placed his left foot on the ground and not even flinching. "you sick twisted stadistic BASTERD!" yelled Zeon as the wraping around his leg shreded and you could here his bones snap backin to place as he flexed it. "IM GOING TO RIP OFF YOU'RE BALLS AND STAPLE THEM TO YOU'RE FORHEAD YOU SICK FUCK!" screemed out Zeon as he hurled him self at Ani kicking his chest and soon fliping in the air coming down and punching Ani in the face vigurisly and at rapid speeds.

however Zeon's kick and punches were doing little if no efeckt and Ani stoped him with one hand.

"Kyayo the 7th & 8th spell" said Ani as he was difleckting Zeon with ease.

"chashinga" said Kyayo and as the spell was cast Zeon backed off but all that had happend was Ani had gotten a black spiral on his arm but Zeon heard Ani call for two spells.

"giganoteo goshin gadon" this spell was slightly more dangeris as the spiral on Ani's arm glowed dark purple andhe punched his fist forward relesing a spiraling beam of darkness from the hand. as the beam relesed it self the spiral on Ani's arm was fading and just as the beam was about to hit Zeon the most stupid/crazy/wonderfull thing happend.

{crazy}

"ION GURABIRAY" and from a distens i saw two figures one with a long dress and what looked like a mid-evil flail and a teanaged boy whereing black and purple with his arm out. i was filled with joy as i saw my old frinds Brago and Sherry and very glad to see them saveing us.

{wonderfull}

just as i was thinking it couldent get better.

"ZAKERU"

"zakeru"

as the distent voices said Zeon and i's spells we relesed our lightning blasts on the gravity captured demon Ani. after nailing him in the face we made our escape to Sherry and Brago as we all got in to there jet and flw to Japan however we knew we had only stalled Ani the queschin wasent if he would come back it was when?

...

yay done with chapter btw i will fix this chapter but not for a bit but still tell me what i messed up or misspelled so i know and thank you.


	3. the game

The game

…

[Zeon's pov]

Today was awesome, my leg finally healed and Brago was coming over. I don't know why that excited me, but it just did so I know I had a mission. I had to know what attracted me to Brago, so let the games begin.

Well now let's see Brago is coming over at 8:00 and its 6:00 now so let's get this started.

6:15 – find something sexy to where when alone with Brago

6:30 – keep searching for something sexy

6:53 – finally realize I have no sexy clothes and never did

6:55 – run down stairs to eat

6:56 – finish devouring everything in the fridge and make up plane to get Brago.

7:00 – watch Gash leave house to play with Umegon

7:30 – finish plane to get Brago in bed and wait

7:50 – start doubting self and wonder what this would do to Gash

7:51 – get over brotherly feelings and wait again

7:52 – get brother feelings back and fell sad

7:53 – convince self that it's not like cheating

8:00 – answer door and let Brago in

8:01 – let the games begin.

[Brago's pov]

Ok was it just me or was Zeon the prince of the demon world and master of negative lighting trying to get in my pants if I'm wrong please tell me but first I might want to tell you what he's done.

First he told me he made me something special to eat which I later found out contained Viagra, chocolate, and turtle blood so he was trying to get me horny.

Second he told me it was getting hot in the living room even though it was 15 degrees in the room [it's winter] and stripped in front of me in some sort of dance and then shivered and shacked on my lap when he told me he needed to cuddle up close for warmth getting him on my lap.

And finally he took me up to his room where there were candles and incents and space heaters … five of them and stripped me pushing me to the bed.

Now I didn't have sex with him I pushed him off of me and respectfully told him no and walked away telling him it wasn't him it was me…ya that's what I would like to say but ya fucking right I had a ragging boner and the cutest mamodo [besides Gash] was on top of me also with a boner that could pierce stones. So needless to say I fucked his brains out but maybe you want more detail?

Well fine lest start from when he pushed me down on the bed.

"Come on just lay down I don't bite but I must warn I do suck" said Zeon running his fingers down my chest before placing a kiss on his fingers trail and grinding his cock agents my own sending a rush of plesher and ecstasy.

[Ok just letting you know I have not gotten laid in like … ever so this was awesome]

"Don't be afraid relaxed I know what to do don't worry we don't have to be kinky I just have to know" said Zeon as he got in a sitting positing in front of my [10 inch] cock.

"Well go slow just relax and get sucked in by the intoxicating smell of Ross, lavender, sweat, and sperm let it fill you" said Zeon and he was right I could smell Roses and lavender and it was hot we were both sweating a lot witch made a good lube as he sat down slowly but all the way on my cock.

As I was about to moan out for him to speed up he put his finger to my lips and said "shhhh don't say a word and let me take care of it all" and as he did he started going slowly all the way up my cock and then down again flinching as he reached the bottom however not as much as he should [I wonder if he's ever had anything bigger in him then me].

As I lay in the bed with the boy sliding smoothly along my shaft my mind drifted to something I can't remember what but whatever it was it triggered my orgasm and Zeon's and my hot cum filled his insides as his cum shot right inn to my mouth and it tasted like a mixture of peppermint and sweet tarts.

[Zeon's pov]

Now with my suspicions confirmed and the game's coming to a close I know why I'm so attracted to Brago … I like big dick's but I love my brother and his cute bubble butt more however I had a felling this would not be the last time me and Brago got together.

just as Brago was leaving Gash was comeing home so I knew that I would get a chance to pop that little bubble butt of his. he was comeing up with Umegon and for a split second I wanted to ry besteality but desided agenst it and told him to go home.

"Bye Umegon see you tomarow" said Gash waveing back to the fire pony thing. and just as the door shut i was about to wrap my self around my little brother but then Kiyomaro and Dufaux came in holding a letter.

I was soon filled with a deep hate and fear as I read the note and who it was from it wasent Ani but worse but i dident let it show no resone to make every body fell like me.

_**Hello Gash Bell and Zeon Bell along with partners Kiyo and Dufaux I and Ina and I have been sent from demon world by anonomis sorces to anialate you.**_

_**So I just wanted to tell you that I will be ariving in about one monthe now I dont like to fight some one who is not prepared so use this time to get stronger.**_

_**I hear that mu brother Ani was not able to stop you just so you know im his sister the mamodo of light.**_

_**if you truly wish to stop my brother I will not stop you I would do it my self for I see that he has gone to far in his mission but I digress now you have one monthe to prepare for me and my partner Nana will not stop you or capture you we have been sent to kill you so engoy you're selfs and lets have a fair fight shall we.**_

_** from: Ina mamodo godess of light**_

_** to: Gash, Zeon, Kiyo, & Dufaux.**_

Well at least we got some heads up for this one but we still have Ani to deal with [that fucked up cock pankake mother fucker] and he has the power of oblivion and this Ina can kill HIM. Well my boner was gone and so were my plans with Gash for now we need to train but then we can get pack to it.

"Well then now that were done with that Zeon why dont we go up to our room and 'play'" said Gash with a big smile on my face.

PENIS HAPPY TIME NOW.

...

yay i finaly got the next chapter up lol and this is most likely the funnyes chapter of any fic i have ever made. any way hope you liked.


End file.
